


Letters

by Soft_hours (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Lee is a romantic, M/M, hinted angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soft_hours
Summary: Gaara finds a note in his locker from an anonymous admirer, he decides to ignore it, the next day he finds another one. Let's see how long the person can stick this out for





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost 100% sure I read something like this somewhere but I'm not sure where. But whoever did something like this thank you for the idea

Gaara heaved his bag onto his desk, cringing at the clunk it made. Sighing as he plunked down in his chair, Gaara sat back and waited for chemistry to start. Chemistry is his easiest class of the year, usually reading is the easiest but he got the mean teacher this year. Slowly kids started to trickle in from the halls, a few yelling back to their friends. As class was about to start, three kids ran into the class. These kids were always making it to class just as the bell goes off. In the group of three, there is a boy with blonde spiky hair, another boy with a tired look on his face, and a girl with her brown hair in buns at the sides of her head. They all dispersed to their seats, the girl with the buns going to the seat behind Gaara. As class started Gaara could hear the faint sound of whisper yelling coming from behind him. Two voices, a male, and a female were talking about how the girl was almost tardy. Gaara assumed it was the brown haired girl and a concerned friend. The teacher explained their new project that was to be completed by Friday and presented to the whole class. Groans went around the room like the plague, nobody was happy about the new assignment, but at least they didn't have to learn anything new. The teacher put out the stack of papers with the requirements on it at the front of the room.

"I couldn't care less whether or not you pick up this sheet, it's your grade, not mine," the teacher said sitting back down.

Just as Gaara was about to get up he saw the girl and probably the guy she was talking to before get up and move to the front. Gaara stared at the guy for a couple of seconds before getting up, getting his paper, and sitting back down. No way, Gaara had never let a crush distract him before and he wasn't about to start now. Gaara isn't the best student by any means, he just isn't a suck up, he does his work and gets A's and B's, but he never goes out of his way to do his best. On the other hand, he isn't a delinquent, even though he looks the part, he doesn't fail classes, and he doesn't distract people. He's just trying to get his high school degree and leave as soon as possible. Gaara barely spares the kid a glance as he walks by, wafting Gaara in the face with his dark oak smell. Damn it, Gaara hates having crushes on people, they're so annoying and hard to forget. Having had three crushes in the past, Gaara can conclude, ignoring them is the best option in getting away from them. He used to beat people he had a crush on, not in the cute kindergarten way, like when you're mean to your crush. No, he literally beat kids he thought were cute up, he would bite, pull hair, and scratch.

Gaara had filled out a notebook page on his project, finishing just as the bell rang, dismissing class. Walking over to his locker, Gaara grabbed his reading notebook and began walking to the worst class of the day, homicide sounding very good at that moment in time.

**DAY 1**

Walking out of chemistry, over to his locker Gaara sighs his impending doom. Reading is always after Chemistry, which means he has to deal with a stick teacher, with a stick shoved so far up her ass that it comes out of her throat in the form of verbal assault. For some reason, that teacher always had it out for specifically Gaara, always nitpicking at his work and even his posture. as Gaara opened his locker to swap textbooks, he saw a little piece of pink fall out and floats down to his feet. Gaara puts his Chemistry notebooks inside of his locker and bends down to inspect the slip. It's folded in half, a heart on the front, opening it Gaara sees words written in black print. It reads

_Dear the boy with red hair,_

I noticed you looked a bit sad today in class, I hope everything is ok. If it helps anything, I think you looked cute today, your red sweatshirt matches your hair well. Is suna your old town? sorry to pry it was just written across your shirt and I was curious.

_signed, yours truly_

Gaara took a deep breath and looked around, before shoving the note in his bag and hurried off to reading so he doesn't get yelled at again.

**Day 2**

Gaara groaned, it was already Wednesday and he had hardly even started his chemistry project, he would probably end up doing it the night before. As he dragged his feet to his locker he remembered the note from yesterday. He still had it with him in his bag, but if he said he hadn't looked at it at least once more he would be lying. He had to admit it felt nice to have someone hand write him a note that he didn't have to write back to. Sure enough, as soon as Gaara put in his locker combo and opened the latch a little pink paper flouted out landing at his feet. He slyly picked it up and opened it, finding the same black print

_Dear Gaara,_

_I finally learned your name! I heard the teacher call you over to the desk, I hope you aren't in trouble. Anyways, Gaara is a really cool name, it’s very beautiful in my opinion._

_Anyways that's all from me right now, bye!_

_Sincerely, me_

Gaara felt an annoying heat cover his cheeks, he inhaled and stuffed the note into his bag. Looking around for any hint at who it could be, finding no one suspicious he heads down the hallway. 

Later that day Gaara got home and walked into his families storage closet, finding a small box with a pink ribbon on it. Taking it upstairs he sets it on his bed and grabs the two notes out of his bag, carefully placing them in the box, he puts the lid back on and slides it under his bed. Sighing Gaara goes over to his desk, getting ready to work on his chemistry project. 

**Day 3**

Thursday came and so did the third note, as soon as it fell to his feet he grabbed it and opened it. 

_Dear Gaara,_

_I don't know if you know this about yourself, but you kick your feet when you lie. I mean that in the least creepy way possible! I saw you talking to the teacher about your project, you said it's almost done. I can tell you were lying because you moved around so much, I am not condoning lies but be aware of those little quirks. I think it's cute but the teacher might catch on._

_yours truly, Youthful beast_

Gaara sighed, looking at his feet, whoever this was noticed something he hadn't. Gaara put the note into his pocket and smiled, making his way to reading. He was happy and nothing can ruin that, not even his bitchy teacher. 

Gaara slowly dragged his feet through the hallways, his last class drained him of any energy he had. As he walked out of the school he heard people shouting about the football game going on tomorrow, they were asking friends if they were going and talking about who was playing. 

"we're gonna beat Kumo's ass tomorrow!" a loud blonde shouted, Gaara recognized the kid from chemistry. A loud uproar of "yeah" rang through the halls. Gaara sped up to get momentum to push his way past the huddle of people. 

**Day 4**

Gaara walked into chemistry with his project in his hand, and papers in his other hand. As he was walking into the class he was bumped by a kid trying to push past him. All of his paper fell to the floor, as he groaned and bent over to pick them up he was met with another hand. He gasped in surprise, whipping his head up, there was Rock Lee smiling at him. He looked back down, beginning to pick up papers. Lee also picked up papers, joining them with his at the end. Gaara mumbled a 'thanks' and walked away. Sure he felt bad for being a bit rude to Lee, but he has never really had to deal with something like this before, ussualy the people he liked were around the same height as him and wern't a threat at all. Lee was at least a foot taller than him, Gaara standing at 5'2 since he was a pre mature baby. Gaara gave his presentation and sat back down waiting for the class to end. He walked out of that class and straight to his locker, ready to catch the note before it hit the floor. Today's note read

_Dear Gaara,_

_I can't stop staring at your eyes, they're like the ocean on a bright summers day. They pair beautifully with your pale skin and pink lips. You really are beautiful, I just need you to know that you always seem so glum and I'm afraid you don't know how beautiful you really are._

_signed, green beast of Konoha_

Gaara frowns, pulling out his phone, opening the front camera. He inspects his face, he just can't see it. His eyes have black rings around them because of his sleep schedule. His lips are small and his upper lip is bigger than his bottom lip. His cheeks were kind of fat, giving him a bit of a baby face, he can't grow facial hair for health reasons. Sighing Gaara puts his phone away, smiling at the note, it's nice to know that someone thinks he's pretty. Putting the note in his bag he goes to reading, with an unknown feeling deep in his gut. That night Gaara gets a text from his only friend, a fashionista with a passion for flowers, Ino. Ino texts him to get dress and she'll pick him up at 6. Gaara groans rolling out of bed, onto the ground. Where could she possibly want to go? Well, apparently she wanted to go to the high school football game. Gaara has never been to a football game, he always refuses when Ino brings it up, so she decided to trick him, the sneaky bitch. Walking to their seats, they sat down to pretend to watch the game. Of course, neither of them knew about sports so Ino just told Gaara about which football players were hot. She was the only person outside of his family to know he was gay, and she enjoyed talking about boys with a boy. She was going off about one football player, Gaara was listening vaguely until she said a familiar name, 

"Then there's Rock Lee," Gaara's head snapped to her, "he's not really my type but he's a real sweetheart, very gentlemanly" She finished. She must have seen Gaara's face because a huge Cheshire cat smile made its way onto her face "Ohhhhh does Gaara have a crush on manly, chivalrous Lee?" she teased. Gaara felt his face catch fire and he brought his drink up to his mouth mumbling "shut up". Smiling Ino put her hands up in a surrender, continuing to explain the players in more detail than Gaara needed.

By the end of the game the Konoha foxes beat the Komo bulls, badly, they wiped the floor with them Konoha prided itself on its football team. The teammates gathered around one boy in particular, lifting him off the ground and chanting "Green beast" over and over again. Gaara thought nothing of it for a while until he got flashbacks to the notes that came from his secret crush. He signed off as "Green beast of Konoha" and "youthful beast". Gaara leaned forward as they put him down, beating on his back as he took off his helmet. Lee, it was Lee, Lee was the person who had been telling him he was beautiful every day for a week. Gaara felt a strange feeling in his heart, he crushed it with his mind, if he ignored Lee for long enough these feeling will go away. 

**Day 5**

Fucking Mondays, they were reviewing for a test on Friday, so Gaara had no choice but to listen to the teacher babble on about borning things. As the bell rings Gaara remembers the tradition. The notes. Sprinting to his locker he opens it, secretly hoping there was a note for him. Next thing he knows he's bending over to pick it up off the ground

_Dear Gaara,_

_You make really cute faces when you're bored, I never knew a scowl could be so cute. The teacher was just reviewing today, but I'm sure we'll learn something cool soon, hand in there. Also, I saw you at the football game. Your red hair stands out even from the field. Anyways, I hope you have a good day, try to get some sleep, you looked tired, you almost fell asleep like twice!_

Gaara chuckled knowing Lee was trying to hint at his identity, too bad Gaara already knew. Moving to pick up his bag, Gaara began to feel a feeling of longing in his chest. Shit. This is very fucking bad

**Day 6**

Gaara didn't go to school Tuesday, and nobody tried to make him. Ino texted him asking where he was, Ino has been there for him since kindergarten. She knows how Gaara can get when he catches feelings, she texts him the link to Lee's Instagram with a suggestive face under it. Gaara clicks the link and gets taken to a separate page, a page of Lee and his friends come up. As Gaara scrolls down the lines of pictures, he sees one with Lee at the gym, post work out selfie if you will, and god damn Lee looks good. 

Twenty minutes later, and Gaara is panting and ashamed. Closing the page he goes and changes into his pajama's trying to declutter his thoughts. 

**Day 7**

Wednesday Gaara goes to school, makes eye contact with Lee and wills himself not to regress back into old habits, because he would one hundred percent lose that fight. 

_Dear Gaara,_

_I noticed you weren't here today, I hope you get well soon!_

Lee had written him a note yesterday, even though he wasn't at school. Gaara felt his eyes begin to hurt. 

_Dear Gaara,_

_Welcome back! I hope you are well again, you looked kind of tired today, more than usual. I hope you know that you are an amazing person, and you're gonna go so far in life, no matter what I will bring you the springtime of youth._

_yours truly, Green Beast_

Gaara groans and turns towards the hall that Lee goes down for gym, hoping to catch him. As Gaara runs he bumps into a few people, a few of them fall but who cares right now. As Gaara runs out of stamina he finally he's Lee's obnoxious shirt. With one last burst of energy, he runs up to Lee and drags him into a divot in the hall, and just looks at him. Honestly, Gaara hadn't expected to get this far, he fidgeted around with his word before yelling 

"I know you write the letters" hoping to god he isn't wrong Gaara puffs his chest up to seem bigger. Lee stares for a second before laughing. 

"Oh, thank god, I don't know how long I could have held back from telling you," Lee says smiling. Gaara stares and opens his mouth "Tell me what?" Lee smiles and puts his hand out "Hello my name is Lee and I would like to be your boyfriend, I think you're beautiful in both appearance and personality." Gaara felt his face heat up, he had never had a boyfriend before, is this how they worked? Gaara put his hand out and shook Lee's, Lee smiled wider and pulled Gaara into a hug. Gaara felt himself relax into the strange embrace, his toes barely on the ground. Hugging Lee back was like hugging a firm teddy bear. Pulling away Lee kissed Gaara's cheek and took his hand walking him back to his reading class. Hugging him goodbye. Gaara walked into reading as happy as a baby that just discovered chocolate.

For the first time ever, Gaara felt beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
